canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward Tentacles, Jr.
Squidward Tentacles, Jr. is a fan-made character created by CartoonGuy277 for the fanon spin-off series The Amazing World Of Squidward. About him He is Squidward and Squilvia's son, who is a smaller version of Squidward. Squilvia has to constantly force Squidward to to spend time and bond with their son, but he would rather sit on the couch and watch TV. Squidward doesn't seem to even want to be a father, because he even went as far to tell Squidward, Jr., "Well I didn't want to go to the hospital when your mom was giving birth to you. You were an unexpected pregnancy and I didn't want to have you!" Squidward, Jr. is shown to be sarcastic and revengeful, such as when his father grounded him for 25 days for trying to explain to Squidward that he had taken the child's ideas and claimed them as his own. This caused Squidward, Jr. to start hitting his father with a baseball bat and also take a flamethrower and put his head on fire, then Squidward jumped out of the window, completely naked, and then started running in the street while he was on fire. Squidward then declared "I WILL NEVER SPEND TIME WITH MY CHILD AGAIN", as he stole a car and ran over lots of fish people, while the fish that got his car stolen witnesses this. Shortly after this, Squidward, Jr. challenged his father to watch a horror movie called "The Hash-Slinging Slasher", to which Squidward accepted by saying "I could watch a horror movie at 3 a.m. with all the lights off and won't be scared!" After leaving the theatre and making his way home, Squidward said to himself, "Well, I'll just tell Junior that I won the challenge! After all, it's not like he can know the truth!" Unfortunately, this had backfired because Squidward, Jr. had showed Squidward a YouTube video of him screaming, then revealed that he sent someone that his father knows to the theatre to record him "laughing", it turned out be Squidward's long-time arch rival, Squilliam. A few weeks later, Squidward, Jr. annoyed Squidward all day since it was the last day of school before summer vacation. When he walked through the door, he said, "YEAH BABY! SCHOOL'S OVER! I CAME BACK HOME AND WILL BE FREE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! Ooohhhhh......there's 104 days of summer vacation and school!" Squidward, Jr. decided to start "celebrating" by getting a mallet and hitting Squidward in the head, which caused him to get grounded, so then he dug a hole and said a funny pun "I'm grounded now!". Later, Squidward was hiding under Squidward, Jr.'s bed, as he overheard his son say, "Dad will never know about this! I make magic!" Then, Squidward came out from under the bed and asked, "THIS IS HOW YOU CELEBRATE?! ANNOYING ME?!", Squidward, Jr. said yes. Squidward picked up the magic wand and commanded it to turn his son into a frog, however, Squidward, Jr. explained to him that he needed to say magic gibberish in order to cast spells. When Squidward said the words "BICARUS VENDO!", a crown appeared, then Squidward, Jr. put it on his head and said, "Cool! I'm the fresh king of Bikini Bottom!" Squidward's next magic words were "ABUBE RAPADU!", which made a talking bed appear, the talking bed responded with "I'm fabulous!". Then, Squidward said, "YOKKA YOKKA NOKIA!", which made him appear in the Titanic, only to find out that it was sinking. The words "FABRODO DABU!" caused his nose to strangle him. When he spoke the phrase "Sc-Sc-Scooby Dooby Doo!", his shirt disappeared. And when Squidward yelled "BARNACLES! I GIVE UP!", it teleported him back home, while Squidward, Jr. took the magic wand and disappeared. In the episode "Squilvia the Entitled Mother" it was revealed that Squidward Jr. didn't like her as well, for constantly embarassing her. The gallery of pictures Squidward and Squidward, Jr..png Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists